Lewis Surname DNA project
The Lewis Surname DNA Project, one of the larger DNA surname projects with well over 200 participants, was created in 2003 as a nonprofit organization to develop a collection of Lewis family groups who descend from various male Lewis ancestors. DNA analysis of the Y chromosome, carried exclusively by males, provides a tool for identifying participants who share a common male ancestor. When used in unison with documented Lewis pedigrees, these tests can also aid in establishing links between Lewis groups who previously were thought to be unrelated. Because many Lewis surname researchers have exhausted traditional genealogy research methods without identifying their elusive Lewis ancestor, this project combines genetics and genealogy in an effort to break through the proverbial "brick wall". Warner Hall Lewis DNA Project The Warner HallWarner Hall Lewis line has been documented to descend from Rhys Goch of Ystrad Yw ca. 1100 and is the only surname documented to do so on the paternal lineMoses, Grace McLean, The Welsh Lineage of John Lewis (1592-1657), Emigrant to Gloucester, Virginia. Baltimore, MD, USA: Genealogical Publishing Co., 2002. Before this, the line is purported to descend from a long line of Welsh rulers going back to the Votadini tribe ca. 300 ADLewis, Robert J.C.K., Lewis Patriarchs of Early Virginia and Maryland (3rd edition) ISBN 0-7884-0906-9. Due to the historical importance of this ancient linelineage, a special project has been set up by Legend of Lewis through the Lewis Surname DNA Project to offer partial scholarships for DNA testing of descendants with documented genealogies to this line. See Augustine Warner. Dragons have long been associated with Wales and the arms borne by their leaders. The Flag of Wales is the only country in the world on which a dragon is depicted. The Coat of ArmsCoat of Arms used by this paternal line since Caradoc Freichfras 500 AD was that of a dragon holding a bloody hand in its mouth. Bulfinch's Age of ChivalryThe term for bloody was gules (red) and may or may not have meant actual blood. The legend of the red hand as shown on the Flag of Ulster, may have been the basis of this imagery. The theory involves the Irish legend of the self severed hand thrown to the shores of Ireland to assure the owner be the first to touch Ireland and claim his choice of lands, see the Red Hand of Ulster. Rhys Goch of Ystradyw arms are among the Blayney Coats of Arms carved in black oak over the fireplace of the dining room at Gregygnog (now a residential educational centre of the University of Wales (Prifysgol Cymru), and the Institute of Rural Health). http://www.keithblayney.com/Blayney/images/Shield07.jpg In any case, the Lewis Coat of ArmsLewis Coat of Arms was brought to Virginia in 1653 by Emigrant John Lewis. It was etched on his and his family's tombstonestombstone images discovered in 1948 by Dr. Malcolm H. Harris on Poropotank Creek in King and Queen County, Virginia Lewis, Leroy Carlisle, Nathaniel Lewis of Madison County, ALabama p. 2 and is found on the Warner Hall Lewis silver.Harris, Malcolm, "John Lewis 1594 - 1657". Va. Mag. of Hist. & Biog. Vol. 56 (1948) pp. 195-205. Vol. 62 p-481. Tombstones of John Lewis and his son Edward Lewis Arms. Wales DNA Project results The Wales DNA Project which is attempting to trace Welsh genetic ancestry on both the Y chromosome and mtDNA lines, has purported results representing one Lewis line documented back to Rhys Goch ca 1100 AD. The line has been traced to 300 ADLewis chart Because the Lewis surname was only adopted by this line in the 1600's, many other surnames could match this line. See also *Genealogical DNA test *Genetic genealogy *Surname project *Meriwether Lewis, an American explorer, soldier, and public administrator References External links *LEWIS Surname DNA Project *Wales DNA Project *Genealogy by DNA *Legend of Lewis *Grace McClean Moses Interview *Index Results Chart Category:Genetic genealogy projects Category:Lewis (surname)